


Mehameha o’ Luke

by sorayume



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, POV Luke Skywalker, Psychological Torture, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/sorayume
Summary: In which Vader tortures Luke in the worst way possible, yet leaves not a bruise on his body.A fanqueers take on some Whumpy Luke content.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Mehameha o’ Luke

When he was certain there was no other option Luke turned and smiled a smile of “I will win this way and you can’t stop me” at the black clad man. He couldn’t stay here and face him. He let go. He started tumbling down the ventilation shaft of Bespin, trying to suppress the panic in his mind when he stopped mid-air. Panicking for sure now Luke struggled to move and found himself unable to and slowly rising back up. Vader stood with his hand outstretched to Luke and his helmet tilted in what Luke could only consider to be concentrated feelings. “You won’t escape me this easy my Son. You are mine and we are bound by the force. Your destiny is with me. You WILL choose to work with me.” 

Luke felt himself being overwhelmed with panic now. He was in pain. Every muscle ached with over use. And now held in the air unable to brace them, it was like each one was singing a chorus of misery to him. Asking him why he abused them so, and the worst were the muscles leading up to where his hand once were. They tried to twitch and responded in spasming misery that brought tears to his weary eyes. Luke looked at Vader and hoarsely whispered “You don’t know me, when I say never. I mean never.” 

Vader responded to Luke’ half hearted attempt at snark by throwing the boy against the balcony nearby and stalking over and grabbed the weary and broken blonde by his one good arm with his large gloved hand. He pulled the little rebel pilot to a standing position and breathed through his respirator “I have known pain like you can never imagine son and you will join me, with time.” his voice was so close to Luke’s ear that he was sure no sound could block out the truths he was speaking. Before the Jedi wannabe could respond beyond goosebumps popping onto his skin, the dark lord sent waves of the dark side into the weary child’s body and took his wakefulness from him. The beaten and bloodied boy fell limp into his arms. Unaware that the man he so loathed was cradling him like a small child for a moment, a hand gently stroking his cheek. The moment passed and the Darth Vader threw his ill mannered son over his still undamaged shoulder and stalked towards his shuttle. A destiny well in mind for them both.

  
  


**Many days Later**

  
  


Luke sat staring at the blank black wall. His blue eyes glazed over in sheer boredom. How many days? How many days had he stayed in this suite of rooms alone. Seeing no one but Him. He didn’t even know now. Each day was like a repeat of the last. Wake when the lights of the guest suite came on at 0800, eat, exercise, see if there was anything new loaded onto the tablet for study he had been given…walk to his exercise bike to see if it would let him take a 2nt run. Often it told him he had reached his max use for the day of exercise equipment to maintain optimal health conditions, he hated days like those. They were the the most boring. Stare at the wall, wait for dinner to be slid through the slit. Eat. Sleep. Eat. Sleep. Excersize. Stare. Eat. Sleep. Excersize. Stare. Eat. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

He was starting to forget what it was like to interact with people. What was the sound of a unaltered voice like? Did he really use to laugh with friends? What was the air like when unfiltered? What was the exhilaration of flight? Was it as wrenching and soul invigorating as he remembered. Oh for the touch of another human. Even just the brush of a strangers shoulder at the market. All these things felt like a dream. Or maybe this life was a dream. For his dreams were oh so much more vivid. A rich and colorful world, where he was fighting along side his friends. 

His favorite dreams though were the ones with the family he never knew. A dark haired lady and smiling rambunctious father. Sitting in a field. Such a wonderful field. Soft sunlight warming the flowers around them, hearing the echo of whispered words of love between his parents as he lay on a blanket near them. Sometimes they would go hiking, or ride strange tick like creatures racing one another. Other times his mother taught him to swim while his father smiled from a rock near by, not interested in the gloriously tepid waters. His father, Anakin, Luke knew his name was Anakin. Taught him how to fight with a lightsaber, and how to fly. It was the perfect world of his sweetest dreams. Even odder were the dreams where he had a sister.Luke had always wished he had a sister, someone to love him and for him to protect through the hardest of times. His dreams, they were so much more enticing than this life. He didn’t know much longer he could keep this up.

But not all dreams were so sweet. Sometimes, when Anakin was teaching him how to fight he would transform into the dark lord, taller, crueler punishing him for every imperfection. His dreams use to include his friends, but each night his friends faces grew more and more undetailed and each night Anakin came as Vader more and more often.

Resisting Vader was the right thing, he knew that in his heart. But this, this was worse than any torture he could imagine. This lack of stimulation, this lack of socialization. Even on Tatooine he got to see the other kids in the area every now and again, and he and Aunt Beau would play games on the nights they could afford to keep the lights on inside. He never was this bored. He never felt this alone. 

On top of all of this was the loss of his connection to the force. He remembered when he first had woken, it felt like he had an immense headache and like part of him was missing, and not just his hand. As he groggily realized over time that the part of him gone was the force he began to panic. For Luke Skywalker had never lived without the force. He had always been blessed by it’s kiss, guiding him. Helping him in every way. Never had he felt so sluggish so empty.

The worst days were the days he came. Luke always knew when he was coming. Whatever was keeping him from touching the force, it would be lifted away and he would feel the rush of the dark side. Cold like a bitter wind of the night, reaching the deepest parts of your soul and overwhelming you. Then he would sweep into Luke's room and stand at the door and stare at him for what felt like forever. Waiting to see if Luke had anything to say. Luke would try his best to not seem excited to be connected to the force. To feel his mind catch fire with it’s stirring in him. To not blather at the dark lord for the sake of company. At first. At first Vader had asked him questions when he came, about his life, about his upbringing. But as the months? Passed Vader seemed to come less often with less to ask him.He would only ask Luke if he was ready to join him and when Luke ignored him and stared at the wall the anger at rejection would burn Luke like warm liquid down a cold throat then… then his sperm donor would spin around and leave and Luke would have blessed moments alone, feeling the force, feeling out for anyone anything to connect to him. Before the force would slam away by however Vader had him cut off and he would be alone. Again.

Alone with his thoughts, alone with nothing in his life. If you could even call this misery a life. So it was. So it continued. So it might ever be. Luke began to feel less like a person, less like Luke. Less of anything, for really what was there to cling to. Hope dripped away into the misery of the aether of time. For what could have been eternity. 

* * *

  
  


Notes: Thank you for reading this, this is NOT beta read or edited by anyone, I just really wanted to get this out there, I have  **SO MUCH** personal angst irl again I felt I needed to share it with the world by torturing Luke. If you know you know. Sometimes You just have to.

  
  
  



End file.
